totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Trent-Duncan Conflict
Overview This article is about the conflict between Duncan and Trent. It started out as a minor conflict but grew to be a big conflict in season three. They didn't have much interaction due to not being on the same team. Episodes For Welcome to camp Righteousness When Trent arrived on the island, Duncan was ready to beat him up. Down in the Chumps When Trent, Tyler, Owen, and Harold were discussing who was going to sink first, Duncan called them losers to which Trent says that Duncan's the one to talk. Which causes Duncan to get mad and walk away. Splish Splash Darter park When Duncan saw Trent get hit he laughed at him for getting hit and falling down to the ground implying he didn't care if Trent got hurt or not. Later when Duncan and Gwen win the challenge, Trent and LeShawna seems upset that Duncan won with Gwen. Guitar Losers This episode showed the most sign of conflict from Duncan and Trent more than any other episode in season one. In the guys cabin Trent says he's gonna have the best day ever but Duncan scares him by saying Chef is behind him to which he seemed annoyed that he lied. Then Duncan vowed to make Trent's day horrible. During the challenge Duncan would insult Trent and in the final round Duncan tripped him twice. Duncan didn't have an expression when Heather revealed that he likes Gwen. When Heather revealed a fake video of her and Trent kissing, Duncan in the confessional said Trent messed up and deserved to get voted off. Duncan convinces Harold, Lindsay, Owen, Eva, and Tyler to vote Trent off. When Trent was voted off, Duncan said he sucked at everything he did. Though Duncan did say he didn't deserve to get voted off to which they part on good terms and fist-bumb. However Duncan revealed that Trent would never find out about Duncan convincing his team to vote him off. Confessional Special This conflict seems to continue when Trent and several others disapproves of Duncan making it into the finals. Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame Trent says that Duncan is a guy you shouldn't trust most of the time and he said that Duncan should have already been voted off. However he does say since Duncan is in the final 8, he should at least be in 5th-3rd. Episodes Against The points in the show where they seem to be okay friends. Guitar Losers When Trent was voted off Duncan made fun of him though he did say Trent deserved to stay longer to which Trent smiles to and they fist-bumb. However he only said that to make sure Trent wouldn't find out that Duncan convinced the team to boot him off. Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame Despite the mean things Trent said about Duncan he did say that Duncan deserves to be in 5th-3rd place. Extreme Skateboarding Duncan makes a reference to Trent when Owen skateboards but he says that Trent would've been god at this challenge. Trivia *Both like Owen, DJ, Cody, Tyler, Eva, Ezekiel and Gwen. They both dislike Heather. *They both have weak points (getting distracted by their girlfriends). *Both had problems with Harold and Justin. *Interesting, Trent doesn't make it farther than Harold, Justin and Duncan but Duncan has the opposite. *Both consider Owen and DJ as the nicest contestants on the show.